Yume desuka?
by akai ladycuteluck
Summary: Related to Watashitachi no Yakusoku. A dream with some doubts and confusion. What is it really? Please RxR!


**Yume desuka? (A dream?)

* * *

**

**_Authoress' Note: You can say it is "like" a continuation or sequel to "Watashi-tachi no Yakusoku". Please don't read if you don't like or understand because of the OC. But anyway, please read and review._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter and the OC.

* * *

**

"Killua-kun, Killua-kun! It's the sunset! Come on; let's go before we miss it!"

"Ah, let's go."

Two teenagers raced at the green fields and searched for a nice spot to watch the sun set. A curly-haired girl with beautiful green eyes and a whitish-lavender haired guy with indigo eyes, which suits him by the way, just got in time for the sunset.  
Feeling the soft but nice breeze of the wind, and the nice scent in the air, a dream was remembered…

"Ne, Michi-chan…"

"Nani, Killua-kun?"

"I had a dream…"

"A dream?"

"Yeah, a weird one actually."

"Weird…?"

Silence came, the sun has already set, and it was starting to get dark. Their backs lying on the grass, with their hands at the back of their heads.

"It was the day before Mika'zuki-chan go and we were at the park. We left Kurapika-kun and Mika'zuki-chan to be alone and then I asked you a question."

"Question?" Michi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I asked you… 'What will you do if… if I told you that I like you?'"

It was already dark, but Michi can still see a tint of pink on Kilua's cheeks with the light of the Moon.

"What did I answer?" Michi asked because of curiosity.

"…"

"…?"

"You said you'll ignore me." Killua hesitated to reply.

"And then…?"

"Then I told you, 'Fine, then I won't tell you'. But then I asked, 'So now, do you know?'"

"…" With that kind of conversation in his dream, Michi doesn't know what to think of that happening.

"And then you answered, 'Know what?'"

The stars were twinkling, also shining, and showing little light. It was also cold, but the two teens can't help but feel warm with blood rushing in their faces.

_'Why the hell did I say that in _his _dream? But that dream seems familiar… Hmm… Though the occasion was different, but…'_ questions came in Michi's mind. Why does it seem so familiar? It hasn't happened before.

_'What if I tried asking her again…? Will her response be the same?'_ Killua was thinking… thinking if this really happened will the outcome be the same? He had this feeling that was unexplainable…

"Ne, Killua-kun…"

"Nani, Michi-chan?"

"If that was true, I will never say that."

There was a moment of pause…

"Really?"

"Un."

"Like what?"

"Hmm… I don't know… Something different, but I'm sure I'll never say that."

"Is that another promise?"

"giggle I guess so…"

* * *

**COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

* * *

**

"Huh? What? Is it morning already…?"

"_Hey Michi-chan! Wake up, its morning already; it's time for my farewell party!" _a voice came outside the room. It was Mika'zuki-chan's voice.

"Hai!"

Michi got up, but before she did anything, she wondered. Wondering, what just happened last night? She then let that thought pass and quickly went to the bathroom. After washing up, she went out of the room and had breakfast with the others.

"Ohayou Michi-chan!" Mika'zuki greeted.

"Ohayou…" Michi replied while still feeling sleepy.

"Ohayou Michi-chan, good thing you didn't catch a cold." Kurapika said while holding the chair for Mika'zuki-chan to sit.

"A cold?" Michi asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Kurapika-kun and I found you and Killua-kun sleeping outside. Don't you know that you can catch a cold? We were worried." Mika'zuki explained. _'What was this girl thinking?' _this thought went in her mind, Michi can be unpredictable sometimes.

'_So, that wasn't a dream?' _Michi began to wonder again.

"Ano… Michi-chan, don't forget the promise, okay?" Killua said as he sat down.

"Uh… un…" Michi replied.

'_Which one…?' _So many promises, which one first? Michi was getting confused…

"So… what's your answer?"

(blush)

* * *

**_Authoress' Notes: I won't tell or explain what the blush means or who blushed. Please read and review! Domo arigatou!_**


End file.
